guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide to Item of the Week Farming
Background Every week, Nicholas the Traveler requests a different item in exchange for Gifts of the Traveler. These items of the week end up being very valuable for a short period, since the gifts can usually be sold for – (and opening the gifts yields valuable items). Veteran players usually have no trouble farming the item using advanced (although standard) builds and they have access to the ideal farming locations. This guide, however, is designed to help the relatively new player, who has fewer skills and might need to unlock the farming area. Solo farming builds These are the most common solo farming builds referenced in the guides below. The links go to the build articles on PvX Wiki. * : 55 monk * : Terra tank * : Spirit spammer * : 130 dervish Week starting 2010-07-12: Gold Crimson Skull Coins Summary * Item: Gold Crimson Skull Coins ** Dropped by: Level 15 Crimson Skull ** Found in: Haiju Lagoon Farming locations * Suggested Farm #1: Haiju Lagoon; requires a player with the quest The Captured Son. Leave from Zen Daijun, and follow the path shown in the map here, but when you approach the lagoon, turn right instead of left. On the way to the Crimson Skull camp, avoid the Kappa, as they can snare you; follow the path west instead of going north to the shore. Pass through Linkei Township to activate the res shrine, but look out for a sole pop-up Oni to the southeast before reaching it. Lastly, you may need to fight past two groups of Dragon Lillys before reaching the Crimson Skull camp. A group of Canthan Guards may assist with the second group. :*This farm is possible without the quest; however, fewer Crimson Skulls will spawn, meaning you will need more runs to obtain your desired amount of coins. * Suggested Farm #2: Panjiang Peninsula; Run to the buildings on the west of Raiyan Cave. You can get there without any fighting if you avoid any Kappa group with a level 6 in it. A number of Crimson Skull are among from the caves all the way to Port Kaimu. This is a good alternative for players without the quest The Captured Son. Threats & recommended skills *'Threats:' Crimson Skull Mentalists cause the most damage, so it is suggested to take them out first. *'Tactics:' Farm #1: In the middle of the camp are two stone huts. Use those as cover when you are taking damage from projectile attacks. If using spirits of your own, summon them around the hut where they can attack with a direct line of sight. *'Recommended skills:' Bring a self-heal to counteract the degen. Condition removal helps when you are hit with Deep Wound. Solo farming *'Suggested Solo #1:' SoS Spirit spam works well. The Crimson Skull tend to attack you rather than the spirits. *'Suggested Solo #2:' Mo/D 55 works well. Avoid the Afflicted Necromancer, Blood Drinker will kill you. Pull the groups in the camp apart so you're not left with a bunch of healers. Week starting 2010-07-05: Naga Hides Summary * Item: Naga Hides ** Dropped by: Low level Naga ** Found in: Shing Jea Island Farming locations * Suggested Farm #1: Raiyan Cave : The run is very easy just bring some damage and 1 heal. A run can net between 4 and 6 Naga Hides and takes about 5 minutes. * Suggested Farm #2: Minister Cho's Estate — from Ran Musu Gardens, head through Minister Cho's Menagerie and down the hill to the beach. * Suggested Farm #3: Travel North out of Tsumei Village to Lake Puang. During the 2-minute walk, you will encounter about 15 low-level naga in groups of 2-3. Threats & recommended skills *'Threats:' Naga Wizards have Teinai's Prison @ 5 Water Magic. Unless you are using a character that is not yet level 20, no other real threats exist, as the Naga do not do enough damage to pose a threat. *'Tactics:' important tactics, for example pulling, choke points etc *'Recommended skills:' Bring attacks or spells that are affected by armor. Since the Naga are no higher than level 6, some high-powered attacks or spells can kill in one hit. Solo farming *'Suggested Solo #1:' Run to Raiyan Cave from Tsumei Village and clear out the cave. On the way there, some of the Kappa will aggro, but you can avoid all groups on the way there, or run past them since they are not a threat. Any melee build works. Elementalists and Ritualists should spam direct-damage spells. Other caster professions can use SoS Spirit Spam. *'Suggested Solo #2:' Vanguard spiker works great. Bring Dwarven Stability and Dash and put out "You Move Like a Dwarf!". See also * Tips for previous requests * Primary article on Nick * The PvX farming guide Category:Farming guides